Wraithwing (Outlaw)
|faction = Enclave Assassin |race = Pegasus |sex = Stallion |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Ice Blue |mane = Candy Apple Red |coat = Pale White |accessories = Wraithwing's power armor |cutie mark = }} The Wraithwing is the Enclave's legendary assassin, only called upon in the direst of circumstances. History Backstory The Wraithwing. A pony so secretive, so mysterious, nopony save his enemies are even sure of his existence- and even then, only at the moment he catches them. Spoken about in whispers and hushed tones, the Wraithwing is a legend among the citizens of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. As the Enclave's most elite soldier, he is also it's most lethal weapon. The Wraithwing is the right hoof of the Enclave Council, its wetworks pony. Above the law, he is given free rein by the Council to do whatever needs to be done in order to complete his objective, making him a very dangerous individual. As a result of the power his office grants him, there is only ever one Wraithwing at a time, and when not undertaking missions from the Council he goes about everyday life as an ordinary soldier, blending in seamlessly with the rest of the Enclave population. Air Raid, the current Wraithwing, was given the title some time prior to his first encounter with (at the time Captain) Mach. Air Raid, then a lowly airpony while off-duty, was assigned to Mach's reconnaissance squad as its CQC specialist. The pegasus stallion immediately took a strong liking to his commanding officer and spent a lot of time attempting to pursue a romance with him. Mach, while not interested, did eventually consent to a one-night stand while heavily under the influence of alcohol. Upon meeting with Mach the following night to gear up for their mission, Air Raid attempted to continue what had transpired the night before. Mach, now sober and unable to remember the events of the night prior, rejected Air Raid's advances and even went so far as to punch him in the face in front of the rest of the squad when Air Raid persisted in his pursuit. Embarrassed and spurned, Air Raid swore that Mach would pay for his mistake. Present Day After every attempt to track down Mach and retrieve the experimental coilgun he stole from the Enclave fails, the Council finally calls upon its greatest asset- the Wraithwing. Following his trail and investigating every location Mach has been to ever since he defected, Air Raid eventually tracks the rogue pegasus to the city of Buckston with help from a local radio broadcast. Air Raid searches the city endlessly for his target, earning the notice of the local DJ ponies and alerting Mach to his presence in the area. While searching, Air Raid eventually happens across who he believes to be Mach, but is, in fact, an impostor looking to sabotage his reputation. Air Raid attacks the impostor after he assaults the headquarters of local talon company Obsidian Equestria, tackling him through a window when he attempts to flee the pursuing griffons and starting a fight that spans several floors of the building. Once the impostor has had enough, he attempts to flee and Air Raid gives pursuit. Armed with information from another radio broadcast encouraged by Mach after having 'spoken' to the DJ pair, Air Raid learns that Mach has been helping Clam Chowder's Rangers and tracks him to their base. Air Raid calls out to Mach, attempting to get the pegasus to reveal himself, but Mach remains in the Rangers' medical wing, paralyzed by indecision. Impatient, Air Raid utilizes the unique abilities granted by his power armor to enter the building and confront Mach. After a short exchange during which Air Raid demonstrates the abilities granted to him by his armor, Mach flees with his companions and Air Raid yells after him, promising that he will not escape. Giving chase, Air Raid again catches up with his target, but is halted by Mach's griffon companion Razorbeak. Air Raid fights with the griffon for a time before he manages to avoid him, continuing his pursuit of Mach. After following in Mach's trail to an abandoned naval base, Air Raid realizes the pegasus has already departed and turned back to return to the Ranger base. With his superior speed, it isn't long before Air Raid catches Mach again, and this time he is prepared to fight. Air Raid begins the attack by assaulting Mach with laser rifles concealed within the armor protecting his wings, but Mach evades and attempts to shoot Air Raid down from behind. Faster than his prey, Air Raid evades the slower projectiles from Mach's machine gun and tricks the pegasus into a dive. Using the opening, Air Raid destroys the autoloader mounted on Mach's battle saddle, tearing away his machine gun in the process. With another hit to the back, Mach is stunned and Air Raid continues the attack, driving a Lightning Hoof into his stomach and shocking him with electricity. Air Raid goes for the killing blow, but is stopped by a timely intervention from Razorbeak, who tackles the Enclave soldier to the ground. Annoyed, Air Raid incapacitates the griffon and again comes after Mach, knocking him from the sky. With Mach helpless on the ground, Air Raid reveals his identity, much to Mach's surprise. Mach attempts to explain that there was nothing between the two of them, but Air Raid stubbornly refuses to listen and gives Mach three days to prepare for the eventual rematch, promising to kill him slowly while making him watch as he rapes Mach's marefriend to death. Air Raid tracks Mach down once the three days have passed, unknowingly stepping right into a trap Mach had prepared for him. Mach springs the trap, a balefire bomb detonated in the upper atmosphere, intending for the EMP to disable Air Raid's armor systems. The gamble fails against the Wraithwing's EMP-shielded armor, merely knocking out Air Raid's cloaking functions while leaving the rest of his systems very much intact. The two ponies enter into a prolonged hoof-to-hoof combat, Air Raid having the upper hoof despite Mach's training in preparation for the circumstance. After beating Mach into submission, Air Raid taunts the beaten pegasus, promising to spare Mach if he begs for his life. Too occupied with his gloating, Air Raid does not see Greaser sneaking up behind him with a StealthBuck, using her modified Grapple Beam to drain the energy from his armor's power source. Not willing to take his defeat lying down, Air Raid continues to taunt Mach in an effort to get the pegasus to execute him, becoming enraged when Mach simply brushes him off. Air Raid uses the last reserves of his armor's energy to stand and attempt to shoot Mach in the back before he is obliterated by a squad of Steel Rangers that had arrived to give Mach assistance. Relationships Mach - Infatuated by his superior officer, Air Raid immediately takes a liking to Mach upon meeting him. As a heterosexual stallion, Mach therefore does not reciprocate the feelings, although he does consent to an experimental one-night stand that goes horribly awry and gives Air Raid the wrong impression. Traits Appearance Air Raid is described by Mach as having a pale white coat, a bright red mane and icy blue eyes. His cutie mark is said to be a wedge-shaped shock wave. Personality When not performing duties as the Wraithwing, Air Raid is a very flirty stallion, attempting to woo his commanding officer even while on duty. While on a mission, he is shown to be very competent and adept at following orders, even while distracted. As the Wraithwing, Air Raid is incredibly confident and showy. The power granted to him through his office and armor drives Air Raid to consider everyone beneath him, causing him to behave in an incredibly condescending manner. Air Raid is shown to be quite an unstable individual. He has attachment issues, and refuses to acknowledge Mach's words when he says there is nothing between the two. This personality flaw has led to a dangerous downward spiral, whereupon Air Raid forcefully kisses Mach while he is unable to protect himself and even goes so far as to threaten Mach and his marefriend with rape. Abilities As the Wraithwing, Air Raid is granted a number of abilities by his armor systems, not the least of which are the ability to phase through solid matter, turn invisible, and jam E.F.S. spells. As the Enclave's most elite soldier, Air Raid is also naturally capable of performing the legendary sonic rainboom. Equipment Air Raid is equipped with the Wraithwing's power armor and a pair of Lightning Hooves. As the pinnacle of Enclave stealth technology, his armor has many integrated features which normal power armor does not possess. The Wraithwing's power armor is designed with stealth in mind, being painted and comprised of many severe, hard angles to deflect and absorb radar and E.F.S. spells, making the wearer invisible to most conventional tracking systems. The armor also possesses specially designed antimatter spell matrices, which grant the wearer a very brief period during which they may phase through solid matter. To cap it off, the armor also has stealth fields constructed through the reverse engineering of StealthBucks, as well as six laser rifles mounted within the leading edges of the armor's wing covers, three on each wing. As a CQC specialist, Air Raid prefers to get in close to deal damage, and as a result has equipped himself with Lightning Hooves. Worn on the hooves like power hooves, Lightning Hooves deliver shocks powerful enough to completely stun a target, or even stop a pony's heart when both hooves are used to draw voltage across the chest. Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Minor Characters Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave members (Outlaw) Category:Pegasus ponies